


Love's Letters Lost

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters tell more than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Letters Lost

***  
1972  
20/03/72  
Dear Mam,

Thank you for the package. I shared the Fig Rolls and Custard Creams with the other girls – Alice really liked them. She’d never had Muggle ones. I’ll send you some of the biscuits the house elves make. I’m sure Dad would really like them. As soon as I can get a third year to stop off in Hogsmeade for me, I’ll send some of the sweets that Tuney liked.

Oh, and tell her that I’m looking forward to seeing her over hols. I’ll see if I can bring something fun for her from town.

Sev is still fighting with that berk Potter. I wish he’d stop. He hasn’t figured out that bullies don’t learn. He and Remus were paired up in Transfigurations and Potter got so angry. I don’t even know why Potter and Black hate poor Sev so much. Sev doesn’t do anything to them. I asked Remus if he knows why they don’t like Sev, but he says he doesn’t know. He did say that he likes Sev, but he can’t change Potter.

I love you,

Lily

***  
1973  
21/08/73  
Lily,

The next time you try to get me to study with you in the library, don’t bring that spineless sycophant Lupin.

Severus

21/08/73  
Sev –

If you’d just get over the fact that Remus is friends with Potter and Black and get to know him on his own, you’d like him. It would be good for you to be friends with him. It’s not like you’ve enough friends.

Lily  


21/08/73  
Lily,

I will not work with someone who will do nothing but give my notes and work to his cretinous compatriots. And I do so have enough friends.

Severus

 

14/10/73  
Lupin,

I know your friends said you were ill the past two days, but I’m sure you could have got some of the Transfiguration work done while lazing about in the infirmary. I expect to see your half of the teacup mice done by lunch tomorrow..

S. Snape

***  
1976  
13/11/76  
Severus,

I can’t believe you still wanted to go out to Hogsmeade, even after we’d spent so long working together. Well, at least we got some work done… I’d hate to have to admit to McGonagall how much of that time we spent not working.

We’re still on for Thursday next, right? I’ll bring the butterbeer if you can get some of those wonderful cornish pasties again.

Remus  


16/11/76  
Lupin,

Your appetite for cornish pasties is unfathomable. You’re just lucky the house elves are willing to furnish them. One would think that they’d have standards, but clearly not.

Don’t forget to bring the blanket – it’s chilly in that stupid room in which you insist on meeting.

I was surprised not to see you at the Quiddich game on Saturday.

Severus  


19/11/76  
Severus,

I hope I explained my absence at the game adequately? You appeared… distracted while I was attempting to discuss the matter with you.

Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?

Remus  


19/11/76  
Lupin,

Hogsmeade? No, I’d thought to stay in and stay warm. We could spend some time in the prefect’s bath – I got the password from Busey. I’ve heard that it’s pretty good.

Severus

***  
1977  
08/03/77  
Severus, please. Please – I had no idea that Sirius would… oh god, Severus, please, just send me an owl. I am so so sorry for what happened.

Please.

Please.

Remus

***

15/12/1977  
Dear ~~Mr Malfoy~~ Lucius,

Thank you very much for the invitation to visit over the Christmas ~~hol~~ s holiday. I am pleased to be able to accept.

Yours truly,

Severus Snape

15/12/1977  
Dear Mam,

I’ll not be coming home to see you and da for Christmas this year. I have been invited to the Malfoy’s house to stay. ~~Please don’t owl my gifts~~ I will send an owl when I am back at Hogwarts.

Severus

15/12/1977  
Lupin,

Stop owling me. Being assigned to work as a team does not indicate any desire on my part to spend more time with you than is mandatory..

I will be away over the Christmas hols. If you work on our project during that time, you may owl me about it after hols are over.

S Snape

15/12/1977  
Dear Lily,

Please forgive me. I will be spending Christmas hols with Malfoy, but I will owl your gift, as usual. ~~I wish~~

Yours in hope,

Severus

25/12/1977  
Dear Lily,

I hope these help with your future plans.

Yours,

Severus  


***  
1978  
28 July, 1978

James Potter and Lily Evans wed!!  


The wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans was an extravagant affaire, with members of all the finest families attending. The post-nuptial meal was catered by Victuailles, with the wedding cake provided by Sucre… [for more, please turn to page 6]

***  
1981  
25/10/1981  
Dear Mam,

I know you had to ask, but I will not forgive Petunia for what she said at the wedding. She is welcome to believe what she likes, but I won’t have her poisonous behaviour around little Harry.

I do wish you’d move. The reports I hear of increased violence around town have me nervous for your safety.

James is doing well. He’s so busy at work that I don’t see much of him, but he’s doing important work, so I’m happy for that, at least.

Poor Remus still can’t find a job. He’s ill so much of the time that no one will give him a chance. Luckily, Sirius is looking after him, but he feels very badly about it.

Oh, and Mam, if you see Mrs Snape, please be kind to her. I think Severus isn’t doing so well.

It looks like I’m going to be very busy for a while, so I won’t be able to write to you for a short time. Remember that Harry, James and I love you.

I’ll write again as soon as I can.

Love,

Lily

***

03/11/1981  
Severus,

Please, if you know anything, contact me. I’m begging, Severus – I’ll do anything you ask, just, please. Please, I need to know what’s going on. Lily… James… Harry… they’re all dead, but us. I promise I won’t contact you again.

I know you hate me, but I must ask.

Remus

***

12/01/1981  
Headmaster Dumbledore,

Thank you for your efforts on my behalf. Of course I will come to Hogwarts and take the position. I will consult with Professor Slughorn regarding classroom standards and needs.

Have you heard anything from ~~Remus Lupin~~ any others in my year?

S Snape

***  
1989  
Editor’s Page, Daily Prophet, 1989

In response to Potions Master’s letter of 3 September, it is understandable that Potions Master believes that potions will be able to control Dark Creatures such as werewolves, but no such potion has been developed. At best, the potions currently in use barely mitigate the effects of the curse, and they certainly are nothing like a controlling agent. It is in PM’s favor that he is working towards ameliorating the horrifying curse of lycanthropy rather than simply working towards a stronger poison. I am certain that those who suffer from lycanthropy would welcome a method of controlling it.  
\--A Concerned Wizard

***  
1990  
17 June, 1990  
Dear Martha,

Well, London is very different from Birmingham. There are parks around every corner, and so many people from different places. All over the world, they come from!

The family I’m working for is nice and the little girls are very sweet. We spend a lot of time at the local play park, so Emily can climb on the play structure. Little Sarajane loves to dig in the sandbox, so I get lots of knitting done.

I saw something sort of odd, the Thursday before last. There was a man, kind of sandy blond, like Uncle Edmond, you know, sitting alone on a bench at the park. At first I didn’t notice him, but Sarajane’s ball flew near him and he tossed it to her before I could get it for her. His clothes are very tatty, but they’re all well patched. I wonder why he doesn’t just go to Oxfam and get new clothes.

He seemed lonely, somehow, even though he didn’t say anything much. He looked frail, but he must be very fit, as he practically disappeared a little later. I’d been watching him – he looked so sad – but Emily called me and I glanced away for just a second. When I looked back, he was gone!

He’s been there every Thursday since, sitting alone. I know what you’re thinking, Martha, but I don’t think he’s there to watch the children. He does watch them, but he doesn’t seem to _see_ them, if that makes sense. I think he’s waiting for his girl, or something.

\---- 22 June, 1990

Martha! You’ll never guess! He was waiting for someone, only it was a bloke.

I was there with the girls, as usual, when I saw someone tall coming up the walk. He was wearing strange clothes – at first I thought he was wearing a dress, or the kaftan thing some of the pakkies wear, but it was just a long jacket over trousers. All black, and he had the longest, stringiest hair I’ve ever seen.

Anyway, when the tatty man saw him, he stood up so fast it looked like he was going to fall over forward. His face was all bright, Martha. I wonder why the man in black took so long to come for him, if the blondish man likes him this much.

They didn’t stay long, but as they left, I heard the man in black say something like “… why you insist on waiting for me…” I think maybe he doesn’t know how the other man feels, but that’s just silly. It’s so obvious.

Tell Mum that I’ll be getting a holiday in September, and I’ll call her about coming home for a visit. I can’t wait to hear about the bloke you’re seeing.

Susanna

End


End file.
